Decisions
by Spy tech
Summary: Danny find's Ember being attacked In an ally and takes her home to help her heal when Dani shows up. Both girls say they have feelings for Danny. What will happen?
1. Confusion

** Author notes:**

**Hello everyone this is the best idea that came to me after a few hours of thinking about stories**

**I just noticed I'm a very active writer :)**

**No phantom planet and no one except Danny, Sam, Jazz, Tucker and Dani know Ember is a ghost**

**Dani and Danny are the same age in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Danny phantom**

**Danny's pov**

It was a Saturday bright day when the town's hero was flying through Amity Park. Danny heard a crash in a nearby ally and decided to go check it out. What Danny saw shocked him Ember was laying in the corner while Skulker was firing ectoblast at her.

Danny immediately flew over a screamed at Skulker with rage in his voice "GET AWAY FROM HER". This confused Danny why Skulker was attacking Ember he thought that they were dating. He immediately flew towards Skulker shooting ectoblast at him. Danny managed to knock Skulker's head off. Skulker's suit couldn't move anymore and with that Danny sucked him into the thermos.

"Ember what happened?" asked Danny. "It's none of your business dipstick now leave me alone" Ember said as she tried to get up only to fall and be caught by Danny. "Ember let me help you." said Dani only for Ember to try and push him away.

"I can take care of myself dipstick now let me go." Said Ember still trying to get away. Danny decided he was going to help if she wanted him to or not. Danny then picked Ember up while she struggled to get away only to be too weak.

Ember felt a strange calm when she was in Danny's arms. She almost even blushed. He began to fly home and think about how he was going to explain to his parents about him being and Ember knowing each other.

When Danny was nearly home he went intangible and flew through the ground into the lab. He laid Ember down on a nearby metal table and went to get some bandages and medicine. She shivered as she felt the cold metal touch her skin.

Danny came back and began to bandage Ember and clean her wounds. "Why are you helping me?" asked a suspicious Ember asked. "Because it was the right thing to do you could have died out there." Said Danny still trying to bandage up Ember.

"So what happened between you and Skulker that made him attack you?" Danny asked. "I caught him looking at other wemen so I broke up with him and he began chasing me I made it through your portal but so did he." Ember said a little scarcly.

Before Danny could get another sentence out he heard a load "HELLO!" come from behind and he was tackeled to the ground by Dani in her ghost form. Dani quickly started lauging as did Danny untill she changed back and saw Ember on the table looking shocked.

"Do I even wanna ask?" Dani said while standing up. Danny and Ember began to tell Danny about how he found her and despite her efforts brought her here to help her. "Well thanks for helping me babypop but I should really get back to the ghost zone. "You may be feeling better but you still need rest , stay here for the night." Said Danny. "But what about your parents?" said Ember and Dani at the same time. "I'll think of an escuese." Danny said before giving Ember a faint smile.

"Dani you can sleep in Jazz's room because she went to college about a month ago." Said Danny walking up stars. "Ember you can take my bed I'll sleep on the couch." Said Danny only to be stopped by Ember grabbing his hand. "You can sleep in here with me.'' Said Ember blushing a little. They both layed in Danny's bed when Ember suddenly kissed Danny saying "Thank you for helping me." And with that they both dozed off into sleep.

Danny woke up intangable falling through the floor of his house. He managed to see a clock as he passed through the kitchen that read 4:30 AM. He quickly went ghost as they reached the basement he looked around and saw Dani. He began to speak but was cut off by Dani pressing her lips up aginst his own.

"Danny the reason I came back is you." said Dani. "Dani, Ember just did the same thing and now im confused about what to do." Said Danny as he sat down. "She did what!" said Dani she looked at Danny with rage. "You both kissed me and now I'm confused on what I should do." Said Danny as he thunk about what just happened. "Danny you know how I feel about you and I don't want Ember to steal you away from me." Said Dani as she continued "but if it will help we can see who you like more after a period of time and then you can decide but Ember would have to agree." Said Dani as she looked at Danny.

Danny then went intangable and flew back into his room. He quickly turned back and started to get in bed as Ember pulled him closer to her. "Where did you go babypop?" asked Ember. "Dani phased me through the floor and kissed me and when I said I had feelings for you she sugested that I try to date you both and see who I like more." Sand Danny sheepishly. "Wait you said you had feelings for me?" asked Ember. "Yes I did after you kissed me I felt something." Said Danny. "Well in that case I'm not going to let her take you away from me." Said Ember as she pulled him in closer and kissed him.

**Well everyone I think this is a good idea for a new story.**

**I don't know why I have Dani in almost all of my ideas though.**

**There will be more :).**


	2. Explanation

**Author notes:**

**Hello everyone this will be the second chapter in decisions.**

**I think I figured out why I liked to wright Dani in my stories and it's because she was really not used much in the show and I guess wanted her used more. Anyway enjoy the story as this will be my second fanfiction. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Danny phantom**

It was Sunday morning and Danny woke up beside Ember cuddling him. Danny was going to have to explain to his parents about Ember staying with them and Dani too. Ember woke up and Danny kissed her on the forehead. She giggled which kind of shocked Danny he had never seen this side of Ember before. "Ember can you make your hair stop flaming?" Danny asked smiling at Ember. "Sure I can Danny it just takes some concentration." As soon as Ember said that her hair fell down and turned a shade of dark blue. "Great now let's go wake Dani up and go talk to my parents." Said Danny walking towards Dani's room with Ember right behind him.

Danny liked waking up to next to Ember it made him feel calm. "Dani wake up we have to go explain to my parents why you all are here." Said Dani as he tapped Dani on the shoulder. "Danny do we have to?" asked Dani trying to avoid the conversation. "Yes we do and I think I've came up with a convincing story why Ember is here I'm still kind of working on yours." Said Danny but he knew exactly what he was going to say to his parents.

Danny walked down stairs with Ember and Dani behind him. They saw Danny's parents eating breakfast at the table talking about new ways to destroy all the ghost then they saw Danny walking down stairs with the girls behind him. "Mom, Dad this is Ember and Dani." Said Danny confidently.

"Why do you know one world's most popular pop stars and who is the girl that looks a lot like you." asked Maddie. "Ember and I are friends but because she is always on tour we never get to see each other, she is taking a break from tours for a while and decided to come and see me." Danny said hoping that his parents believe the lie. "Ok and who is the other girl." Asked Jack. Danny then took Dani's hand and went ghost Dani did the same and the looks on his parent's faces were shocked. "Danny we're so sorry for trying to hurt you" his mom said walking up to him and hugging him. "Danny then sat down on the couch and told his parents about how Dani was created leaving out the part that Vlad did it. They also told them that they couldn't tell anyone about them being ghost. Their parents nodded and apologized for shooting at them again.

"Dani can live with us now right mom?" Danny asked hoping she would say yes. "Sure Danny she is technically our daughter." Said Maddie. "We can get her a bed and she can sleep in Jazz's room." Said Jack. "Now it's time to celebrate, with fudge!" Jack yelled out. "Sorry but Danny and I are going to leave for a while we will be back later." Dani said as she grabbed Danny's hand and flew through the wall. They decided they were going to go on a date as phantoms.

They decided to go to the park for a first date. They almost groaned and flew away when they saw a certain queen of the school walking their way. "Ghost boy you finally came for me!" she said excitedly but both phantoms just looked at each other. "No I haven't nor will I ever date you Paulina." Said Danny trying to finish the conversation. "Who is that you have with you?" asked Paulina. "This is my date tonight, Dani." said Danny. Paulina tried to lunge at Dani but Danny just turned them both intangible and she fell strait on the ground. Danny picked Dani up and flew about a hundred feet away where you could barely hear Paulina screaming at the top of her lungs.

They both continued their date until they came and sat in front of a nearby pond. Some girls hated Dani for taking Danny away but she didn't care. She began to kiss Danny when he picked her up and flew home. It was late at night Danny and Dani went to bed. Danny went up to see Ember waiting on him looking nervous. "Babypop your home!" Ember said as she went and hugged Danny. She kissed him and he just melted in the kiss. She pulled him into bed as they began to cuddle then fell asleep but one thought was on Danny's mind school tomorrow.

**Thank you for reading chapter two of decisions.**

**If you're worried about Danny kind of dating two girls it will only continue for a few more chapters before Danny decides.**

**They will be plenty more chapters ahead hope you enjoy. :)**


	3. School

**Author notes:**

**Hello everyone this will be the third chapter in decisions.**

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Danny phantom**

**By the way if you're wondering why Danny's parents don't wonder if Ember is a ghost or not is because when she turns her hair from fire to hair her skin turns back a pale tan color and not ghostly blue. So people recognize her as a ghost with fire hair but not with regular hair**

It was Monday morning and Danny woke up next to Ember with her head lying on his chest. She kissed him before they both got up. Ember decided that she was going to school as did Dani so they could spend more time with Danny. Danny waved goodbye to his parents as he walked out the door. They all flew to school except that Danny was carrying Ember bridal style.

They all transformed back and Ember let her hair turn from fire back into hair. As they walked into school Ember snuggled into Danny's arm when Dani saw her try to get closer to Danny she immediately did the same thing.

When they walked in they noticed every ones jaw drop. The freak of the school was holding in one arm a hot black haired girl and in the other a worldwide pop star. "Hey why don't you lose the loser and get with Me." Dash said obviously trying to hit on Dani. "Why don't you go back to your Latina girl and I'll stay with the man of my dreams." Dani said trying to walk away. "If I can't have you then he can't either! " Dash said while throwing a punch at Dani only to be caught by Danny. "If you every try that again I won't hesitate to break it" Danny said while squeezing Dash's hand harder and harder.

After that everyone ran off to class Danny, Dani and Ember walked into Mr. Lancer's class and sat down. Danny took his regular seat while Ember took Sam's and Dani took Tucker's. Ember kissed Danny before they sat down only for Tucker to walk in and see them kissing.

Everyone was looking at Danny surprised to see him kissing Ember right in front of them. Danny and Ember were talking before they noticed Tucker and Sam walk in. They gave each other a smile before turning their attention to Danny's friends in front of them.

Tucker sat in front of Danny and Sam sat in front of Dani. "Why have you been blowing us off for the past few days and why is Ember here?" Sam tried add another sentence but was cut off by Tucker saying. "Dude you're dating Ember, sweet!" Tucker gave Danny a high five. Tucker then saw Dani and looked a little surprised. "What's Dani doing here?" asked Tucker. Dani just pulled Danny into a deep kiss.

"You're dating two girls at once, you know that's wrong." Said Sam. "It wasn't even Danny's idea it was mine." Dani said while glaring at Sam. "And I agreed to it." Ember stated. Class continued for ten more minutes before Danny asked to use the restroom. "Yes Mr. Fenton but be quick we have more to go over." Lancer said not caringly.

Once Danny was in the bathroom he walked into a stall and went ghost. Danny then made a clone of himself and it turned back human. "Now go back to class and if anyone ask your me" The original Danny stated. Once the clone was in class Danny flew under Ember and turned her intangible. She didn't even let out a peep she knew exactly what was happening. Ember just looked back and began kissing Danny. "I was wondering when you were going to get us out of there." Ember said seductively.

"So where do you want to go." Danny asked just happy to be out of class. "Anywhere not back there is fine with me babypop." Ember said as she locked her lips with Danny's. "I know the perfect place." Danny said as he flew onto a tall mountain overlooking Amity Park.

"It's beautiful." said Ember as she looked at the city. "I made this for you, It will never melt." When Danny said this he opened his hands and in them was a crystal of pure ice shaped like a fire on a necklace. "Danny that is amazing how did you do that?" Ember asked curious about Danny's powers. "The last time I was in the far frozen Frostbite taught me how to make perfect ice crystals and form them." Danny said as he kissed Ember.

"We should really get back to school it's probably the beginning of lunch by now." Danny said as he picked up Ember. "But do WE have to go back to school?" Ember said. "What do you mean by that?" Danny asked. "Could we go back as ghost no one would notice your gone and I'm not an official student and no one would recognize us." Ember stated. "I don't see a problem with that and it couldn't hurt to try." Danny said agreeing with Ember. He picked her up and kissed her while they flew away.

When Danny landed in front of the school he went intangible and flew into the principal's office and over shadowed the secretary. He then added Danny phantom and Ember to every class Danny usually had. Both of them then walked to the lunch room. Danny was still a phantom and Ember's hair was on fire and skin a ghostly blue.

Danny and Ember walked over and sat beside Danny's clone and in front Sam and Tucker. "Danny what are you doing?" asked Sam but Danny never got to answer before Dash , Paulina and the rest of the A-listers walked up to them. "Why don't you hang out with us phantom instead of these losers." Dash said as he glared at Danny's clone. "And why don't you come with me instead of that ghost." Paulina said as she tried to flirt with Danny phantom. Ember just glared at her and kissed Danny while she shot an ectoblast at Paulina's feet. She jumped back and fell. The rest of the A-list just ran away.

The rest of the day was seemingly normal with a few people glaring at Ember and Dani. A few of the teachers were afraid of Danny but one though was lingering on his mind, Ember.

**So I think I did pretty well with this chapter.**

**I'm kind of leaning the Ember direction but if Dani get requested a lot I could change the two main characters to Danny and Dani.**

**I hope your enjoying my second story. :)**


	4. Deciding

**Author notes:**

**Hello everyone this will be chapter four in my story Decisions**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a little strange my ideas are kind of colliding and I can't think the story through strait. If it is too bad or short I can edit it later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Danny phantom.**

It was late at night while Danny was sleeping with Ember when he noticed he was being fazed through the ground and into the lab once again by Dani. "Is this the second time in a week?" Danny asked sarcastically. "Danny I'm afraid I'm going to lose you." Dani said as they reached the lab. "Dani you asked me to do this so I could find the girl I have feelings for." Said Danny trying to plead with her but before Danny could make out another sentence Dani went Intangible and her jumpsuit came off. Danny turned a bright red and couldn't think so he did the one thing he knew how to. Danny went ghost and turned invisible, grabbed Ember and flew out of the house.

"Babypop why did you wake me up so late at night?" Ember asked. "Dani just took me into the lab and told me she was afraid to lose me so she went intangible and her jumpsuit came off." Danny said while his face turned red again. "She did what!" Ember said angrily. "I don't know I guess she was afraid and scared of losing me but that's no reason to do that." Danny tried to point out.

"Let's go to my place babypop she will never think to look there." Ember stated as she gave Danny a kiss. Danny and Ember where flying into the base invisible when they heard the alarm go off. They both thought Dani would set the alarm so Danny quickly typed in a code on the keyboard and the portal opened. Danny and Ember both jumped in before anyone could see them.

They were both flying through the ghost zone when they heard the familiar roar of a motorcycle getting closer to them. They turned around to see Johnny and kitty driving towards them as fast as they could go. "What have you done with Ember punk!" both of them said completely oblivious to Ember screaming their names.

Johnny yelled for his shadow to attack. It jumped at Danny but he just shot it down with a load sizzling noise. It would shadow hours to reform itself. "You will pay for that punk!" kitty screamed. "Guys stop!" Ember interrupted. "Ember are you ok? What did he do to you?" asked Johnny and kitty. Ember and Danny both sat down and told them what happened and what they were doing. "So you chose Ember right?" asked kitty. "I'm not sure but I think so." Danny replied. "Danny we should get back to my realm she may be looking for us." Ember added.

"So how long do you plan on hiding from her?" Ember asked. "About a week or until I make my decision." Danny added. This made Ember happy because she remembered how Danny spent more time with her and how he didn't leave without her. "Want to go see a concert if she is in the ghost zone we should be able to sneak out." Danny said. "You want to go to a concert Mr. Goody Goody?" asked a very surprised Ember. "I don't see a reason to not have fun while we're hiding." Danny said then gave Ember a kiss.

**2 days later**

"Ember I've been having the best time with you." Danny said surprising Ember. "Do you really mean that Danny?" asked Ember. "Yes I do Ember and I think I've made my choice." As soon as Danny said this Ember tackled him to the ground kissing him. "I've been waiting a long time to do that." Ember said. "But what will your parents think when you tell them you've been dating a ghost?" Ember asked. "They'll accept us, try to destroy you, or try to get me to leave you and go with Dani." Danny said scaring Ember a little. "Don't worry Ember I'll never let anyone hurt you." Danny said calming her down a little.

"Let's go to bed babypop I think we have a long day ahead of us." Ember said dragging Danny towards the bedroom. "Ember you amazing." Danny said as Ember cuddled up to him.


	5. The parents

**Author notes:**

**Hello everyone this will be chapter five of decisions.**

**My strange version of writers block is gone thankfully.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Danny phantom**

Danny's parents had been worried sick because Danny had been gone for three days now and showed no signs of return. They were all in a state of depression sitting in the kitchen when they saw a whirlwind of flames appear in the living room. Danny and Ember stepped out holding hands with smiles on their faces.

"Hello Mom and Dad." Danny said as both he and Ember stepped forward. "Mom before you ask and I know you will this is Ember the same one that stayed with us and yes she is a ghost." Danny said. "Danny how dare you break Dani's heart for that blob of ectoplasm." Maddie almost screamed. "Mom for one if you call her a blob of ectoplasm again you will not see me for weeks or even months." Danny said very calmly.

"It looks like the they'll accept us option is out of the question now." Ember whispered to Danny. "Danny back away from the ghost and we can talk about this like humans." Jack said. "I don't know if you noticed Dad but I'm not exactly human." Danny said while going ghost.

"Mom I just wanted to come and tell you about me and Ember but it looks like that's not happening now." Danny said. "What do you mean you and Ember?" Maddie and Jack asked at the same time. "We're dating and happily at that I might add." Danny said while giving Ember a kiss.

"Danny that's crazy you need to date a human girl!" Maddie almost screamed again. "Ember was once human and I'm half ghost and we're happy together." Danny said calmly. "Danny it's just not natural." Jack said and this set Danny off. "If you don't want to see us together fine but that means you won't see either of us!" Danny went ghost and picked up Ember as they disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

Danny and Ember appeared in Ember's lair after a few minutes. "Well I think that went ok." Ember said jokingly. "That's what I love about you your great since of humor and attitude." Danny said as he gave Ember a kiss.

"Want to go and see what Johnny and kitty are doing?" Ember asked. "Sure I could use a nice change in mood right now." Danny said. Ember gave Danny a kiss as they flew away.

"Hey guys what's up?" Danny asked as they saw Johnny and kitty just sitting around. "Nothing much how did it go?" Johnny asked. "Babypop's parents rejected us but he still likes me." Ember said while giving Danny a kiss.

Little did they know that a reporter had just been staking out the Fenton's house for a new ghost to arrive when they saw Danny change into Danny phantom. They missed the part about Ember being a ghost but that didn't matter to them. As soon as they got the film they gave it to their editor. It was in the newspapers on the news and internet everyone knew Danny's secret.

Word had gotten to the school the most shocked the A-list and Tucker and Sam. Paulina realized she had been rejecting the man of her dreams for a year. Dash realized that he had been wailing on a superhero with the power to level the entire town. Tucker and Sam realized why Danny wasn't coming to school when they saw a bit of blue fire beside Danny. Not big enough for anyone to know who it was but Tucker and Sam knew it was Ember's flaming hair.

**Back to Ember and Danny**

Danny and Ember were both watching the news with Johnny and kitty when all of their jaws dropped. They saw Danny transform in clear view. "Babypop does this mean your secret is out?" Ember asked sadly. "Yes it does but we can't change that now." Danny said.

"We can just stay in the ghost zone for about a week until the news dies over kind of." Danny said. "Let's get back to your layer I have something to tell you." Danny said as they flew out of the layer of Johnny and kitty.

"What did you want to tell me babypop?" Ember asked. "Ember will you marry me?" Danny asked as he held out a pure ice crystal ring. "I know we've been dating for a short time but." Danny was cut off by Ember kissing him deeply. "I was wondering how long it would take you babypop." Ember said as she kissed Danny again.

**I hope you've enjoyed chapter five of decisions**

**I think I just put a nail in the coffin for all the people that wanted Danny to win. I just felt like Ember was supposed to win this one. It was a close run but ultimately my ideas went with Ember.**

**There is much more to come**

**Oh and I had a strange idea for a story that will play into both of my stories.**

**Imagine this Danny is killed in this story (of course after the end and not in this story but like a sequel to both my stories combined) Ember goes to clockwork who shows her a time line of the universe where I made Danny go evil and kill almost all his family and friends conquer both the ghost zone and human world. Ember jumped in the portal and was sent to the other universe. When Danny was killed his feelings for Ember transferred over to Dan. Dan's love for Dani begins to fade when he find sees Ember appear before him out of midair and faints in his arms.**

**What do you think is it a good idea because I really like it.**


	6. An Arsenal

**Author notes:**

**Hello everyone this will be chapter six in my story decisions.**

**I think I'm going to use the idea I had in the last chapter. I really liked it and it plays into both my stories.**

**Enjoy today's chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Danny phantom**

It was a day to remember in the ghost zone the news of Danny phantoms wedding spread like wild fire. It first started with Ember telling kitty that spread the news once a good hundred or so ghost new they told other ghost and soon the entire zone knew. Word had even gotten to the human world that was surprised as ever to hear Danny phantom was getting married.

Once the news had gotten to Dani she became an emotional wreck. She didn't go to school or even leave her room for the matter. All she did was lie in her bed and cry thinking about how she should have gotten here faster. Tucker was happy for Danny that he finally found someone he loved but he couldn't tell anyone around him. They would all hate him for being happy with Danny marrying Ember. Sam was like Dani except she thought about how she should have expressed her feeling earlier.

Ember was the happiest person in the ghost zone when Danny asked her to marry him. She couldn't even think strait all she felt was happiness inside of her. Ember had picked out a sliming dress that she liked and kitty helped pick out. Danny wanted to wear his jumpsuit to the wedding but Ember had insisted on him wearing a tux.

Ember's maid of honor would be kitty. Danny asked clockwork to do the vows and since clockwork already knew that Danny would ask he accepted the honor. Danny still had to ask Tucker to be his best man. Danny told Ember that he was going to ask Tucker when Ember tried to convince him to let her go with him but he asked her to stay there for her to be safe.

Danny began to fly towards the ghost portal when he saw it open. He quickly turned invisible and saw Dani come through. Tears were running down her face as she flew away. Danny still invisible tried not to pay much attention to it as he flew through the fenton ghost portal.

What he saw made him so angry it set him off his edge. He saw an arsenal of new anti-ghost weapons and vehicles to fly in the ghost zone. His parents were trying to stop his wedding. Not on his watch they are. Danny began to smash every weapon and vehicle breaking it and throwing it a random way. He destroyed their entire armada. Nothing was going to stand in the way of his wedding not even his parents. Jack and Maddie heard the noise and quickly rushed downstairs to gasp see the entire lab was in ruins. All of their weapons broken, melted and thrown random directions. The vehicles were not even recognizable and no signs of ghost anywhere.

Danny began to fly towards Tucker's house as people pointed at him and gasp. He remembered they hadn't seen their town hero/menace in weeks but he was wrong as he saw a news report on a TV. It showed Danny in his parent's house turning from Danny fenton to Danny phantom. There had been a news reporter waiting outside fenton works for the weekly explosion from one of Jack's inventions when he pointed his camera in what he saw shocked him and it was on tape. Ember was unseen in the shot all you could see was a little blue fire from her hair.

Danny realized now they knew his secret. Paulina had been crushed that the boy she had been rejecting for months was the center of her obsession. Dash had become nervous that he had been wailing on a person with enough power to level the entire town.

"No matter this won't change what is going to happen." Danny thought to himself. He had flown into Tucker's house invisible. He saw Tucker talking to Sam on the phone trying to calm her down to no avail. Once Danny became visible Tucker hung up the phone once he saw Danny. "Where have you been man?" asked Tucker. "Long story short my parents rejected Ember and we went into the ghost zone to live there and now were getting married and I want you to be my best man." Danny said quickly. "Of course I will man but what about everyone else won't they get suspicious that I'm gone." Tucker said. "It should only be for a few hours so it should be fine and I'll send Johnny to get you." said Danny. "Ok man see you." Tucker said as Danny flew out the window. Danny flew home and got in bed with Ember. They went to sleep to get ready for their wedding tomorrow.

Hope you've enjoyed today's chapter and ill upload another tomorrow.

I like this story and the Danny and Ember pairing.


	7. United we stand

**Author notes:**

**Hello everyone this will be the final chapter to my story decisions but don't worry the sequel will start tomorrow. It's going to be a bit of a cliffhanger for the sequel but I think it will be worth the wait.**

**I also plan to make this chapter to be one of the more detailed ones I've made before**

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Danny phantom**

It was a great morning in the ghost zone Danny had gotten up early and made breakfast for Ember. He left her a note and went to the far frozen where the ceremony was being held. Ember woke up to the smell of breakfast and saw Danny's note and it said "Go to Johnny's layer and find Wulf there he will take you to the wedding".

Ember got ready and started to fly towards Johnny's layer. She saw Wulf was inside and she flew in. "Danny sent me here to find you." Ember said and with that Wulf ripped open a hole in the ghost zone as he went inside. Ember fallowed him as she walked through the portal she was instantly transported to the far frozen in a giant ice church.

She was in a back room with kitty, spectra and Desiree they began to walk out as did Danny, Tucker, Johnny and Wulf. Clockwork was in the middle holding his staff because clockwork was the priest the marriage was sanctified through all of space and time.

Ember and Danny were staring at each other as clockwork began to say the vows after he was finished there was silence and then heard Danny and Ember say "I do". After that both of them kissed as Ember slipped on Danny's ice ring and Danny slipped on a new ice ring that he made.

Danny and Ember looked into each other's eyes. It was hard to believe a few months ago Ember was dating Skulker and fighting Danny. They both leaned in and kissed again. Little did they know Maddie was tracking Tucker by his PDA on her way there now.

Even the fright knight came he may have been evil but this was a special occasion. Walker was there and tried not to tell everyone about things being against the rules. Vortex made the perfect snow fall come down. Even Vlad has shown up despite him being Danny's arch nemesis he was happy for him. The lunch lady made cooked for everyone and the box ghost even stayed quiet.

Everything seemed perfect until they heard sounds of roaring engines in the distant. Danny's parents were hiding the rest of their ships and weapons at the guys in white headquarters and by the sound of it there were hundreds of them. The guys in white had just made the biggest mistake in their lives. They had attacked the one place where all of the strongest ghosts were held for the one reason that they were united.

They all tried to ignore the sounds of the vehicles until the doors burst open. Everyone stood up in shock as the guys in white walked in accompanied by Dani, Jack and Maddie. "Put your hands in the air ghost!" she screamed only for the gun she was pointing to be shot out of her hand by Danny. "Danny I forbid this wedding and you seeing her!" Maddie screamed. "I don't care." As these words left Danny's lips he felt relieved. "She really didn't think she would walk in here and take all of us did she?" asked vortex. "Stopping a wedding, that's against the rules" walker added as he summoned up a hundred of his goons.

The guys in white began firing at the ghost. The entire room full of ghost began to use their powers to fight back. Vortex was shooting lighting and hail. The fright knight was sending guy in white agents to their worst fears. Much to Vlad's disliking he was going to have to fight Maddie but he would do it for Danny. The lunch lady made a small army of food and the fight began. One that the guys in white could not win.

Once all the guys in white were disarmed and running Maddie had an angry expression on her face. She looked at Ember angrily. "You did this and now you will pay!" as Maddie said this she threw an ecto blade at Ember. Ember couldn't move out of the way fast enough and was preparing for the end when Danny jumped in front of her and the blade went directly through his core not harming Ember. Danny fell to the ground, lifeless.

Ember was crying and about to incinerate the entire population of earth when she heard the words "Time out". Everything around her came to a stop and she saw clockwork standing over her. "I know this is saddening I've seen it all before but it is crucial that the humans survive." Clockwork said. "The observants warned me not to do this but I know what is best. As he said this a time window opened up in front of them. This is Danny from another time line one where his parents rejected him and he became this monster. Ember looked at him and he had flaming white hair, crimson red eyes, and he was very muscular. (**If you don't know or understand what I'm talking about go read my other story the voices this Dan is from there and it will probably help you as I wright the sequel there may be key info for later I use from that story**). Ember starred at the screen as she saw Danny known as Dan there ripped apart countless members of his friends and family. Then she saw Dan sitting in his castle as a time window opened next to him. He began to be sucked in Dani tried to help him but as soon as he was in the portal closed.

Dan was pulled into a new timeline as he stood up and looked around he felt something hit him like a truck. It was Danny's emotions when he died his emotions about Ember would be transferred into Dan because of how clockwork sanctified the marriage. He looked at the ground and saw a dead younger version of him lying on the ground. He looked up and saw Ember that's when his emotions got the best of him. Ember was crying over her dead husband and Dan couldn't take it. At that moment he completely forgot about his Dani. She was the past and this is his future. He knelt down next to her as she looked at him. "Danny is it really you?" Ember asked as she continued to cry. "Yes and no I am Danny but I'm completely different and by the way my names Dan. After Dan said this Ember passed out in his arms. One thing was consuming Dan right now, anger. As he stood up he saw clockwork had started time again and saw all of the guys in white running and his mother standing a few feet in front of him. The same one that he had brutally killed, twice but now he had really never killed her. He merely hit her over the head knocking her out as he threw her at Vlad. He knocked Jack out and threw him into one of the remaining guys in white ships. He threw it towards the portal. Why he didn't kill them he will never know. They had made Ember sad and by doing this they've just angered the strongest ghost in existence. All of the guys in white were running in random directions screaming about a new power level of ghost. Dan began to use his ghostly wail splattering them all across the wall missing Ember and the other ghost. Dan gave a small chuckle at the sight of this

He just stood up to see the entire rooms of ghost were staring at him. The boy who could never kill one of his worst enemies had just killed at least a hundred men without a second thought and laughed about it but he wasn't Danny he was Dan.

"I suggest you all leave here and pretend none of this happened I have killed you once and I will do it again." Dan stated. They all left with a strange expression on their face. Dan had picked up Ember and flown off to her lair. He laid Ember in bed as he got in beside her. He hadn't went into his head to confront the voices that lurked there for the first time in what felt like ages Dan actually went to sleep holding Ember in his arms.

**I hope you've enjoyed this story the sequel will be out tomorrow.**

**Did you think I was just going to give Dan a happy ending in the voices and not use him again? No he still has work to do in my next story.**

**I'm excited to finally get to use my favorite character again and yes Dan is my favorite.**

**This has been the sort of cliffhanger ending to decisions but you can really never have a cliffhanger with me because I upload every day. :) **

**This was awesome.**


End file.
